It is well known in the art to utilize a stuffing box in conjunction with a crank for operating an emergency valve of a gasoline transport tank. Applicant's Canadian Patent No. 684,134 dated Aug. 14, 1964 illustrates a stuffing box arrangement embodying spring loaded packing, and is utilized to seal and prevent the leakage of fluid along the crank shaft of the valve operating means, and from interiorly of a conduit member coacting with the exit port of the tank. Ordinarily a threaded cap is utilized for closing the stuffing box and applying the bias of the associated spring to the packing of the stuffing box. Such mechanism is usually subjected to substantial corrosion due to road salt and moisture, etc. and many times the parts of the stuffing box, including the threaded cap thereof, freeze up. If it becomes necessary to repair or replace the packing in the stuffing box, and/or the valve operating means, it may be quite difficult and at times impossible to disassemble the stuffing box by unscrewing the cap thereof. This may necessitate a complete replacement of the conduit member and attached stuffing box and valve operating assembly.